Syaoran's Sister Complex?
by S.Lity
Summary: Syaoran is living a good life, until he heard his friend-almost-sister is dating his very much annoying cousin Eriol. He doesn't really agree with their relationship, so what will his one and only girlfriend Sakura do to help him? Rated T just to be safe.


'Ding dong!' the bell rang, but there was no respond. _'Syaoran... Where are you?'_ asked Sakura in her mind as she pressed the bell button again. Suddenly, the door was opened by none other than Syaoran. "Oh my god, Syaoran! I thought you were dead or something!" Sakura hit his arm lightly. "Of course not, silly. There's no way I would die because of fever." Syaoran laughed.

Sakura was trying to sit in front of TV while Syaoran followed her. "What's wrong with all these pillows? Did you have a slumber party or something?" asked Sakura. She put all the pillows beside the sofa and made herself comfortable. "I had nothing to do when I was sick so I did a movie marathon last night. And fell asleep right away." told Syaoran as he came closer and sat beside Sakura. He put his arm around Sakura's shoulder while she leaned to his touch.

"You should have asked me to join you. Last night was hell for me. Tomoyo was running crazily around my bedroom, trying to find the perfect dress for me for her house party. In the end, I told her that I wanted to pick the dress myself." She took Syaoran's hands and wrapped her fingers around them. "You'll come with me, right?" Syaoran knew he couldn't reject it, because he wouldn't want to see his girlfriend being flirted by some unknown men, while her best friend are having fun with her lover. Yes, Tomoyo Daidouji finally has a boyfriend –an annoying one, actually- and she's pretty much happy with that.

Found her boyfriend was being silent, Sakura asked once again. "You will, right?" then she saw her little wolf had a frown in his forehead. Seems like he didn't pay any attention to her.

"What's on your mind, love?" she looked at Syaoran's face.

"...What?"

"You didn't listen to me."

"Oh, sorry. What did you say again?"

"Tell me something that's occupying your mind right now."

"...Tomoyo's boyfriend."

"You mean Eriol? What? You have a crush on him or something?"

"HELL NO! I mean, no. I just..." Then Sakura got up and walked to the kitchen. She glanced slightly at her guy, who was staring blankly at the TV.

She knew that the love of her life still couldn't let his -fairly- sister away. She didn't understand why though. She is Tomoyo's number one friend and yet, she's fine with her dating Eriol. She knew he's a nice guy, and he loves her best friend just as much as she loves Syaoran. But Syaoran just keep pretending that they're not a couple, and always avoid them whenever they are together. Even until now.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have breakfast yet?" she asked her boyfriend. Maybe she needed to lighten his mood. "Not yet. I was waiting for you, actually." Syaoran got up from the sofa and came to the kitchen. "Sorry, I have nothing in the fridge. So maybe we can just have breakfast outside?" He enveloped Sakura's waist with his arms.

"But you're still tired from last night. I'll just go to the market across the train station, it's not too far from here." This was a good idea. Sakura thought this could be a chance for her to think about the solution for the problem Syaoran was facing right now. She had to find it. Quickly.

Before Eriol gets ugly bruises on his face.

She got nothing. No idea at all. For now, she just bought some groceries and lots of chocolates. Hopefully these chocolates can keep Syaoran's mind busy for awhile. And no more frowning.

After she came back from the market, her boyfriend was sleeping in the sofa with a blanket covered half of his body. _'He looked so cute.' _She went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Suddenly, her phone was vibrating. "Moshi-moshi, Sakura's here... Tomoyo?"

"Sakura! Sorry for interrupting whatever you are doing right now, but it's important!"

"No problem, what is it?"

"Do you have any plan for today?"

"Um, not really. Actually, Syaoran had just recovered from his fever yesterday and I decided to stay with him until tomorrow. _You know_, just in case he has a fever again or something."

"Poor him, I know he gets sick easily. Should I visit you guys? I want to see him."

"Yeah, sure. But... I thought you have something important to tell me?"

"Don't worry, I can tell you there. I also need to check on my _brother_'s condition."

"Okay then. Call me when you arrived!"

"Okay! Bye!" then Sakura hung up her phone.

She prepared breakfast on the table and went to the living room. She found Syaoran still in the same position the last time she saw him, except the blanket was on the floor.

Sakura kneeled in front of Syaoran's sleeping form and ran her fingers through his hair. "Baby, wake up." she whispered in his ear. But Syaoran didn't move at all. Then Sakura shook his shoulders. "Come on, sleepyhead. You need to wake up." Syaoran opened his eyes little by little. "...Mmm, you're here already?" he sat up and yawned with his arms on the back of his head.

"I did, and the breakfast is ready."

"Oh god, I love you." Sakura laughed.

"Let's go then." She took Syaoran's hand and they went to the kitchen together.

"Syaoraaaan!" called Tomoyo. When Sakura told her to come inside, she ran straight to the kitchen and found her brother was eating pancakes with chocolate syrup. "Hahaha, look at you! You just got better and now you're eating chocolate already!" She took a seat in front of Syaoran. "Hey, it's just the syrup! The pancake is plain!" Sakura soon joined them and they started eating together.

"So, Tomoyo, what's the important thing you want to tell me?" asked Sakura after she gulped down her already chewed pancake.

"Oh, that's right!" Tomoyo put down her fork and held Sakura's hands.

"Do you remember that one shop that we really like to visit, but the clothes are so expensive? That shop-"

"I didn't know there's something that's expensive for you, Tomoyo." commented Syaoran.

"-oh shut up Syaoran! That shop is holding an event where we can get HUGE DISCOUNTS! I mean, they rarely give discount but now?! And it's nearly the time for my house party! Can you believe that?!"

"REALLY? OMG! I've been dying to have that floral minidress they displayed last week!"

The girls squealed together while the wolf boy just sighed. _'These girls, seriously.'_

"The shop will start giving discount tomorrow, so I'm going. Sakura, do you want to go with me? Please?" begged the long-haired girl. After all, she had been waiting for this moment since forever!

"Of course! Just the two of us?"

"Not really, I'm pretty sure that I'll buy lots of clothes so I'm going to take Eriol with me." after Tomoyo mentioned her boyfriend's name, Syaoran twitched his eyebrow.

"He's your _boyfriend_, Tomoyo. Not your servant." Tomoyo looked at him.

"Of course he is. But I'm sure he would prefer to do it himself rather than see other guys do it, right Sakura?" The emerald-eyed girl nodded her head.

"Well, how about me? Can your brother do it for you?" Syaoran just gave himself high-five in his mind for the genius idea.

"I mean, your _boyfriend_ won't be mad about that, will he?" but Tomoyo rejected the idea right away.

"No way! Shoppping with your brother is a nightmare for girls. They won't let us wear short skirt, or short pants, or sleeveless dress, or sexy high heels etc. No thanks, _brother_." then Tomoyo's phone was ringing. "Hello, this is Tomoyo." … "I'm in Syaoran's apartment." … "Okay, fine." … "Bye! I love you too." then she hung up the call.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. My mom needs me in her office." said Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran walked her to the front door.

"Sakura, don't forget our plan tomorrow! And Syaoran, if you're sick tomorrow, I swear I'm going to KILL YOU! Bye guys!" she started the engine of her car and left. The couple waved at her and went back inside.

"Why would she kill me if I get sick tomorrow? I thought she wouldn't let me go with her." Syaoran stroked his head. Sakura just chuckled and went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

_'Tomorrow is going to be something.'_

"Can you tell me again why I have to go with you?" asked Syaoran as he stared at his girlfriend. The couple were in a cafe, waiting for their best friend **slash** sister to come. And it looks like she was really late, since they had been waiting for an hour atleast.

"I need someone to help me choose the clothes." replied the cherry blossom girl as she took a sip of her drink.

Last night she was still thinking about what she had to do to make his boyfriend likes Eriol. Then she made a list about it, and still thinking which one is the best solution and a hundred percent sure is going to be successful.

Here's the list:

Find out their hobbies, and search for the same one.

Have a double-date with Tomoyo.

Lock them together in a closet.

Tie their hands together with a thick rope.

Ask their parents to scold them.

Give them candies & balloons.

Threat them.

Promise to have a nice date if they get along well.

Let them play video games together.

Make them fight.

Well, those aren't her _best _ideas but atleast she got them. Now she's on the way with the second one, which hopefully would be successful since the last eight plans surely have a bigger chance to fail. She also called Tomoyo last night and told her about the plan and her best friend fully supported it.

And now she could only pray.

-To be Continued-


End file.
